1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a storage device implemented using a semiconductor material, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are largely divided into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device that can lose stored data when power is cut off. Volatile memory devices include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM).
A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device that retains stored data even when the supply of power is cut off. A nonvolatile memory device includes a read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a resistive memory device (for example, phase-change RAM (PRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or resistive RAM (RRAM) etc.).